The goal of "Just-in-time health information delivery in Michigan" is to increase the quality, quantity and speed of electronic document delivery to clinicians, public health Workers, other health workers and the general public in the state of Michigan. It will achieve this goal by achieving the following objectives: installation of computer hardware and software for high quality transmission of scanned images of published health information between health libraries and other health libraries as well as other types of libraries in Michigan, delivery of these images to the desktop of users by posting them to the World Wide Web with notification and secure delivery of them to the requesting users, and significant enhancement of the AccessMichigan statewide initiative for digital health resources with additional recent high-quality electronic resources. The Michigan Public Health Institute was founded by statute to perform health research and other supporting projects for the Michigan Dept. of Community Health and other state and private agencies. Its mission is to maximize positive health conditions in populations and communities through collaboration, scientific inquiry, and the application of scientific health practices; carry the voice of communities to health policy makers, scientists, purchasers, and funders; and expand community capacity to improve health and reduce disparities among population groups and geographic areas. This project meets all three of these objectives. It is applying for this grant on behalf of member libraries of the Michigan Health Sciences Library Association, the professional organization of health and hospital libraries in Michigan